


碰撞機率

by yiieat



Category: VJin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, TaeJin - Freeform, vjin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiieat/pseuds/yiieat
Summary: *兩個金演員，anti&前idol*vjin
Relationships: taejin, vjin - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	碰撞機率

01  
螢幕上的光影色彩在被蓋住的瀏海縫隙間閃的不真切，顏色模糊成一塊，卻絲毫不減金泰亨看見螢幕上那人散發出來的光彩。他不耐煩的用力蓋上腿上的筆電，原本垂目一動不動乖乖任由造型師吹整的人忽然動作，驚得造型師手一僵風直直吹在他臉上，金泰亨順勢撥開他的手，起身抓了桌子上的眼鏡戴上，拿起rundown散漫的又窩回去椅子上。

「您不看了嗎？我記得下一幕演的非常出色。」

金泰亨聞言抬頭靜靜看了造型師一眼，沒什麼表情，指著頭問：「做完了？」

造型師沒敢再接話，繼續接著做自己的事，房裡又恢復靜謐，只剩下吹風機嗡嗡的響。

金泰亨掃視著rundown，揀重要的流程背，腦中一邊模擬著應對問答。他的習慣是一貫不接戲之外的邀約，這樣能讓他保持所有的專注力在演戲上，下戲後的生活平靜，可以不受影響的休息，但這樣拍完戲後的空白期實在太長，沒有曝光率不利於宣傳，他抵不過經紀公司的再三要求，才在各種節目邀約當中選了個相較之下最安靜的訪談節目，金泰亨不是不能理解公司的方針，對於他這樣的年輕演員來說除了演技和外貌之外最重要的還是新鮮度。

偶像、演員、甚至得過獎的影帝，沒人能逃脫得出。

再說到新鮮度吧，誰還能新鮮得過圈裡頭的那位啊。

手機跳出訊息，妹妹金微傳了一張圖過來。

『哥哥哥哥哥看我碩珍哥哥昨天那場雨戲演的多好多帥啊！他真的很好，你幫幫他吧？嗯？』  
『不怎麼樣，金微微你收收你迷妹的心思多看看書吧。』  
『啊！哥你最討厭了，為什麼我的親哥不是金碩珍ㅠㅠ』  
『有一個帥破宇宙天際的哥哥已經很好了，別老想著別人，太貪心要遭天譴的。』

金泰亨點開金微傳過來的圖片，是一張金碩珍渾身濕透立在雨中的截圖。

一張圖哪能看得出什麼演技啊。金泰亨撇了撇嘴，他的妹妹已經不是第一次說希望將他的親哥哥換成別人這種話了。金碩珍演藝出道的第一部劇是金泰亨還在念大學時拍的，那時候金碩珍還是不知名idol組合裡的其中一員，接演了一個女主角弟弟的角色爆紅之後就一路演著弟弟這種無關緊要的配角，被強捧了一個國民弟弟的稱號，之後他的組合解散，他無奈入伍，沉寂了兩年，從軍隊出來後沒消沉反而立刻接了一個哥哥的角色，混跡各大綜藝維持曝光度，他的妹妹金微也是在看那部電視劇時喜歡上金碩珍的。

金泰亨對此毫無想法，人生不像晨間劇那樣溫馨勵志，若不是因為他的妹妹金泰亨根本不會將注意力放在這個還在娛樂圈中掙扎的人。

他選了存取後轉頭開了SNS的網頁，上傳好圖片，拿著手機噠噠噠的打字給圖配字：依然索然無味的演技。

他看著粉絲很快跳出來回覆評論唇邊揚起了笑。笑開的四方嘴幼稚的不像方才冷漠的人。

節目也如想像中的無趣，金泰亨打著迷糊眼迴避了主持人尖銳的戀愛問題，剩下就和流程表上的內容一致，直到節目即將收尾前主持人忽然請他即興演出一段情景劇。

金泰亨皺了眉，不動聲色地往棚外站著的經紀人看。

「不用緊張，就一小段演出，你想到什麼都可以，泰亨實在太專注於電影了，能請到你真的很難得，相信節目觀眾和你的粉絲朋友都會想看的。」主持人經驗老道，笑瞇瞇望著年輕人，不管是笑還是話裡都不容他拒絕。

金泰亨是剛拍完一部電影沒錯，主持人的目的也在此，想給節目多一份獨家的話題，但還在剪輯後製的電影內容沒辦法曝光，經紀人朝他比了一個大叉叉焦急的轉來轉去，他可是簽了保密條款的。

各種應對方法在腦袋中轉了一圈，金泰亨慢慢鎮定了下來，閉上眼，回想著在休息室裡看的劇情，彷彿攝影棚裡有場大雨漸漸落在身上。

金碩珍和金泰亨兩個名字綁在一起登上熱搜，幫著金碩珍不溫不火的電視劇打響了知名度，聽說連劇本也收了好幾本。裡頭唯一沒得到好處的金泰亨在家裡一肚子惱火，覺得他就像踏入陷阱裡的獵物，輕易的就上鉤了。

金泰亨出道才短短不到兩年，掃了幾個獎項但經驗還遠遠不夠多，他一個演員沒了劇本就像被派上戰場手裡卻沒有武器的士兵，毫無用武之處，當時腦中還鮮明存著的就只有他在休息室裡看的那段該死的雨戲，他憑著記憶去演，白白的為他人做了免錢的宣傳，還得笑著捧他，感謝碩珍前輩。

手機不斷的跳出通知，來自經紀人的訊息，妹妹，還有網路上回覆他的評論。金泰亨煩躁的關機，雙眼撇向茶几上經紀人一字排開放著要讓他挑的劇本。

02  
節目上的即興演出對金泰亨來說或許是劣質的模仿，但對金碩珍來說不是。他哼著歌讀劇本，這是金碩珍開始演戲以來第一部電影邀約，他可以說是沾了金泰亨的光，得到了這個機會，但他是真心實意的佩服這個小他幾歲的演員，換了另一種方式，將他在雨中痛苦絕望的戲演高了一個層次，分明是一樣的台詞他卻達不到那樣的境界，甚至只是演繹一個小片段就能吸引到所有人的目光，將他和劇都推上熱搜。

這對他來說是機會，他能學習的機會，也是他翻身的機會。

金碩珍對陸陸續續進來的工作人員打招呼，這是電影第一次讀劇本的會議，他是第一個到的演員，導演晃悠著進來看見他時看了眼手錶，又打量了他一圈。

「守時，挺好的，角色融入進去了吧？」

「是，很期待與您的合作。」金碩珍拘謹地點了點頭。兩個人一起入座，金碩珍將目光挪回劇本上又研讀了起來，過沒多久周圍忽然響起了幾聲激動又短促的驚呼，他抬頭望向門口，金泰亨在眾人的目光中走進會議室裡，乖巧的到處鞠躬打招呼，到他這時卻看了他長達五秒，才伸出手和他打招呼。

「你好，碩珍前輩真的長得很漂亮呢，一不小心看呆了。」

漂亮不是正確形容不熟識且年長前輩的形容詞。金碩珍微微皺了眉，年輕人真誠看著他，看起來一點也沒有想冒犯他的樣子，金碩珍回握住他的手，禮貌地回應：「不用喊前輩的，你還是我同校的學弟呢。」

金泰亨笑了一下，正要回話時導演朝他們拍了拍手喊：「好了好了，泰亨以後就都和劇本一樣喊哥就好了，停止寒暄應酬，既然主角都到了就不要再浪費時間，開始了！」

金碩珍和金泰亨瞬間正色，嚴肅了起來，金泰亨在他旁邊坐下後拿出劇本，金碩珍往他那掃了一眼，上面全是密密麻麻的標籤和筆記，功課做的比他這個主演只多不少。

誰能想到金泰亨這個新晉影帝會推了大製作來演個小成本電影，還是給他做配角。

金碩珍忍了忍心裡的雀躍，融入角色裡，再睜開眼神情也變得不太一樣了，金泰亨和導演忍不住多看了他幾眼，做過idol的他的聲音柔軟又溫潤，唸起劇本口條很清晰，好聽的讓編劇和一旁的工作人員興奮的小聲稱讚。

金泰亨演的角色是金碩珍的鄰居弟弟，第一個出場的場景就是朝著他喊「哥」，金碩珍好歹是專業在演哥哥的，金泰亨的形象也很適合弟弟的角色，湊在一起看起來真有兄友弟恭的模樣。電影裡哥哥對弟弟有著似有若無的情愫，金碩珍相當投入在劇情裡，金泰亨離他靠得近又正面對著他，兩個人邊對台詞，溫熱的呼吸掃在他臉龐，莫名的生出曖昧感，一句一句讓他臉頰慢慢熱了起來。

他在角色裡沉浸的深，結束了還久久沒回過神，散會後劇組組織了聚餐要讓大家認識熱絡，金碩珍收拾好東西跟著，還發著呆，在踏出門前一個黑影子朝他壓了過來，將他擠到門邊的角落，低沉的聲音輕飄飄靠在他耳邊留下一句話：「前輩沒怎麼拍過戲吧？要學著抽離角色啊。」

金碩珍被嚇得震了一下，那人已經越過他到前面去了，和導演並肩走著，和他道歉不能去參加聚餐，一個眼神也沒給他，像剛剛挑釁的人不是他一樣。

03  
金泰亨還在念大學的時候是見過金碩珍的，那時候他還是idol，讀音樂系，標誌好看的面孔到學校還會引起學弟妹的圍觀，通過公司接了部戲後金碩珍到他們系來請教演技問題，金泰亨見過他來旁聽，那時候他們這些年輕人都心高氣傲的，不屑一個偶像靠臉就能接到戲，他也是那其中一員。

後來他出道了，瞭解到運氣和背景也是實力的一環。

他從厭惡到無所謂，這段回憶留在青春歲月裡，直到他疼愛的親妹妹喜歡上這個人時瞬間變得五味雜陳，這份複雜的不喜甚至比當初更盛。

他觀察過金碩珍演的戲，像anti一樣把每一個片段都反覆播放，雖然挑不出錯處，但也沒有值得一提的閃光點，他演的每一個角色都沒有一個有爆發性的台詞和情節。金泰亨沒想到這個連三線演員都算不上的人居然能入戲這麼深，而且還只是在對戲讀劇本的階段而已。

他熱愛演戲，卻始終沒辦法進入像金碩珍這樣的狀態，他實在見過太多因為出不了戲得抑鬱症的演員，所以他抗拒，他冷靜，游離在角色之外，通過劇本去揣摩、建立角色，從不像金碩珍那樣全身心去進入角色。

客觀的評論下他和金碩珍演技的層面不在一個層次上，他演戲一向有他一套理論和邏輯，多少帶有學校系統教學的痕跡，金碩珍則是更為純粹，將角色融入貼近生活，雖然有瑕疵，但比起他的更加的有生命力的多。

金泰亨捧著劇本嘴角下沉，更加努力，他不願意名字被當作附屬品跟金碩珍粘在一塊，就更要用演員的方式決勝負，他想看看他演的配角能不能蠶食掉主演的光芒。

因為檔期原因，他的部分比金碩珍的稍早一點開始拍，因為沒有去聚餐和劇組比較生疏，金泰亨花了整整一天才抹去他們對影帝大牌的印象，一個下午全神貫注在拍攝上，到晚上工作人員才和他稍微親近一些，開心的捧著一杯咖啡遞給他。

「來，碩珍前輩請客的。」

金泰亨頷首道謝，將咖啡放到一邊，閉上眼給化妝師補妝，心不在焉的聽場記跟妝組的工作人員嘰嘰喳喳的聊天，化妝師示意好了他才抬頭掃視了一圈，發現已經完全融入在工作人員裡的金碩珍。他戴著圓框眼鏡，鏡片下的眼注視著他，金泰亨看過去時正好和他對上。他隨意靠在角落簡易搭起來的折疊椅，手在扶手上撐著下巴，眉間看著有些陰鬱。看起來就像電影裡的主角謝宸一樣。

眼神相觸黏著了幾秒，金碩珍先移開眼，低下頭去看腿上的劇本，金泰亨朝他走過去，張口就是一句嘲諷：「前輩沒有別的工作嗎？這麼早就來劇組待機，今天好像沒你的戲。」

「我想先來感受一下現場的氣氛⋯⋯比較好進入角色啊。」金碩珍垂下頭，耳朵微紅，不曉得是不是被氣的。

金泰亨不喜歡他那好好先生的樣子，不管這是他本來的個性還是被劇本影響演出來的，看起來就像戴著面具一樣，沒真實感。

「我不覺得你還需要進入角色，從劇本會議那天開始就沒出過戲吧？一個外行人連脫離角色都還要人家教嗎？」

「生氣了？耳根子都紅了。」金泰亨恥笑般捏了捏金碩珍的耳朵，在網路上發黑帖遠沒有這樣玩弄本人來得有趣。

金碩珍顫了顫，撥開他的手：「金泰亨，我是你前輩。」

「是啊，大學前輩，演員前輩，既然是前輩就不需要我教你吧。」金泰亨笑的乖巧，在其他人朝角落的他們投來探究的目光時微微朝他彎下腰。

「謝謝碩珍前輩的咖啡，多多指教哦。」

金碩珍耳根子的熱還沒消退下去，被氣得臉也燙紅發熱。

他一直喜歡演戲，無時無刻都在想怎麼模擬劇本裡的角色能讓他演得更好，甚至還嘗試著想和電影裡的角色一樣去‘喜歡’金泰亨，以此達到戀愛的感覺。他在和金泰亨讀劇本時就發現這樣的體驗能讓他體會的更深刻，金泰亨演起戲來很認真，毫不含糊，是個會帶動人投入情緒的好演員。他在看金泰亨演戲時會情不自禁的有心動的感覺，可他卻不知道這份感覺從何而來，又該到哪裡去。

他揉揉耳朵，小聲地說：「⋯⋯不是因為生氣啊。」

因為金泰亨剛剛朝他誇張又明顯的鞠躬金碩珍被工作人員用異樣的眼光打量，他回頭看金泰亨和其他演員對戲，眉眼彎彎的，對待其他演員看起來自信卻又不失禮貌，他不曉得金泰亨為什麼唯獨對他態度這麼惡劣，明明和其他人說話的時候都是和顏悅色的，偏偏只針對他。

劇組因為那天角落裡的談話冒出了兩位演員不對盤的八卦，金碩珍有心想和金泰亨和解，特地預約了餐廳，收工後第一個跑出去，在金泰亨的車旁吹著冷風等他。

「你在做什麼？」金泰亨遠遠就看到圍著圍巾遮住半張臉的人，鬼鬼祟祟地在他車邊東張西望。

「餐廳，想吃飯。」金碩珍被凍得臉發僵，話都說不太清楚，金泰亨皺著眉嘖了一聲，還是耐住性子湊近又問了一遍，距離很近，金碩珍將圍巾拉下往他耳邊靠：「有包廂的餐廳，請你吃飯。」

「你做什麼！」金泰亨捂住耳朵瞪著眼看他，退開一步，眉頭蹙得更緊了。

金碩珍揚起笑，輕輕地說：「請你吃飯啊。」

金泰亨侷促的樣子明顯逗樂了金碩珍，那帶著小得意的笑容讓總是穩居上風的他感到惱怒，金泰亨將車子解鎖，回頭想冷冷地拒絕金碩珍，卻見他雙頰被凍得通紅，從圍巾裡露出來的一小截耳骨也紅到微微發紫，臉上的妝都沒卸乾淨就站在車邊傻兮兮地眨著眼在朝他笑。看起來就像哄騙人類上鉤的小狐狸，那可憐又得意的樣子不曉得哪個才是真的。

他一瞬間的愣神被金碩珍鑽了空，他厚著臉皮坐上駕駛座，朝金泰亨努努嘴，讓金泰亨到副駕去。

「我是真的想跟你吃飯，我有劇情跟演技方面的問題想請教你，而且⋯⋯我也想知道你為什麼討厭我。」金碩珍又露出可憐的樣子，小聲拜託他：「那家餐廳東西真的很好吃的，我也可以跟你保證包廂絕對隱蔽，你能不能給我個機會讓我能跟你和解？」

「既然看出我討厭你了就不能好好的離我遠點嗎？」金泰亨沒好氣地彎下腰從後座拿了卸妝棉扔到他腿上，坐上車，「先把妝卸好，髒死了。」

「好。」金碩珍還是笑，輕輕軟軟的應了一聲，坐著乖乖的把妝卸乾淨。

金泰亨看著他卸完妝，抱著手臂問：「你先跟我說你現在用什麼身份約我？金碩珍還是謝宸。」

「這很重要嗎？」金碩珍一邊摸他的車熟悉，心不在焉地道：「是金碩珍，謝宸是不可能會喜歡下戲後的你的。」

「那就好，你開吧，到了叫我。」金泰亨理所當然地把金碩珍當經紀人用，將椅子放到底後閉上眼睛。

看到私人的包廂金泰亨相當滿意，菜單上來絲毫不客氣的點了韓牛，專揀貴的點，看到對面的人手緊緊捏住了菜單忍不住笑出聲，愉悅地說：「這麼好的餐廳跟前輩一起真是可惜了。」

「我們明明沒有深交到要交惡的程度啊⋯⋯你為什麼這麼討厭我？我們以前應該沒有見過吧？」金碩珍放下菜單，「還是我在不知道的狀況下得罪你了嗎？是這樣的話我向你道歉。」

「你應該知道anti吧？道歉沒用，有時候討厭是沒有緣由的。」

「可是我希望可以和解。」金碩珍苦笑。

「我不曉得你執著於和解的原因是什麼，我很吸引你嗎？如果是因為要維持人設那就免了，在一個劇組裡保持同事關係就行，我不會為了粉絲服務到那個程度。」

人類就應該有人類的劣根性，得有七情六慾那才叫人，憑什麼要他們這些演藝人活得像個謫仙似的，滿足社會大眾的幻想？

「或是你想個方法吸引我？像你在劇本裡體驗到的那種喜歡也可以，反正你出不了戲。」金泰亨見他難堪的表情聳了聳肩，無所謂地道：「覺得不可能是吧？我也覺得不可能，電影拍完宣傳完後就兩不相干的人，有和解的必要嗎？你想和我當朋友？」

「不想的話我就不會請你吃飯了，你是一個很棒的演員，我有很多方面可以和你學習。」金碩珍目不轉睛地盯著他，眼神透亮又純粹，一臉真摯，真摯到金泰亨的笑容漸漸掉了下來。

這是一張容易讓人有惡念的臉，漂亮，無辜又純真，分明應該是脆弱的，但金泰亨不管怎麼打擊卻都不管用，他都說不出他是更想看見這張臉的主人骨子裡的堅韌被他徹底打碎，抑或只是想看見他臣服於自己。

「沒什麼可學的，您可是前輩。」金泰亨沒再理會他，尷尬瀰漫在小包廂裡，金碩珍表情已經控制不住垮了下來，金泰亨冷眼看著他失落的表情，除了熟悉的快意，還感受到了一絲難以言喻的複雜。

04  
飯後金碩珍去了趟洗手間回來金泰亨已經離開了，甚至買了單。就像金泰亨無聲地在回答他，他們不可能當朋友。

劇組之間的傳言已經傳開了，劇才拍了一半，金泰亨被製片組叫過去訓話，依舊漫不經心，他的態度並沒有影響到他和金碩珍演技的發揮，拍攝的很順利，又勸又罵也不管用，漸漸的也就沒有人再去管他們如何僵著。

金泰亨一直家跟劇組兩點一線，難得收工的早一些，掐著時間回去換了身衣服就往圈內朋友經營私人招待的小酒吧裡鑽。

「隨便來杯果汁，朴智旻，我要手打的。」金泰亨見人多，低下頭往包廂走，經過吧台時還順了一盤朴智旻放在桌上招待用的蜜瓜火腿。

橫躺在包廂沙發上，金泰亨用手蓋著眼，腦袋亂七八糟的轉著。門外一聲響動，有人推門進來，他看也不看就哀嚎著：「智旻啊⋯⋯」

又一聲推門聲，朴智旻的聲音打斷他：「客人，這裡不能隨便進啊！」

金泰亨這才掙扎著起來，面帶不悅，往門口一瞟，金碩珍站在那，眼睛瞪得圓圓的看著他，眼神還是一樣水亮透徹，大約是喝了酒，眼角和臉頰都帶著紅。

「這位客人怎麼看起來這麼眼熟？泰亨是你的朋友嗎？」朴智旻狐疑的在他們兩個之間掃來掃去，善意的提醒，「你這麼精緻的帥哥如果不是要約炮還是不要在外面玩比較好，鬧出什麼事老闆要罵我的。」

金泰亨皺起眉，忍著火氣問：「金碩珍你是跟著我來的？」

金碩珍對朴智旻道歉，朝金泰亨搖頭，又點點頭，小雞啄米的樣子。

「神智不清了？智旻你倒一杯冰水給他。」

朴智旻帶上門出去，金碩珍才小聲和他解釋：「不是跟著你來的，我有朋友帶我進來的，外面很多人一直要跟我喝酒，我看見你了就想進來躲一下，對不起。」

還是那張令人有邪念的臉，喝酒後清冷的氣質少了一些，沒帶著藝人精緻的妝容更讓人有想親近的慾望。金碩珍其實很明白自己的身材和臉蛋優勢在哪，穿著乾淨簡潔就相當好看，這樣的外貌和氣質如果他不叫金碩珍金泰亨大概也會想要請他喝酒。

「喝這個吧。」金泰亨把朴智旻留下的果汁遞給他。

「那我可以在裡面待一下嗎？我跟我朋友說一聲，等會叫車回去。」

他心情被徹底敗壞掉了，把帽子和外套穿戴好，又把那盤沒動過的蜜瓜火腿塞到他手裡，口氣惡劣：「我送你回去，喝什麼酒，宿醉了明天怎麼上工？」

「泰亨真的很敬業，拍戲期間滴酒不沾。」金碩珍朝他笑，唇上沾了點果汁漬，紅潤潤的。

金泰亨嗯了一聲，拉著他朝外走，到包廂門邊又將自己的帽子脫下來蓋在他頭上，施力往下扣，直到蓋住大半張臉。

太惹眼了。

好在金碩珍喝得不多，還能拉得動，只是喝過酒後性子有些黏人，在副駕駛座小聲哼唧，帶著鼻音恭維的誇他，還不帶敬語的喊他泰亨。

「喂，好好說話，金碩珍。」金泰亨用平語回敬。

金碩珍才誇完，委屈地說：「就是個性好兇，為什麼那麼討厭我⋯⋯網路上也有人討厭我，天天說我不好，不過最近已經好幾天沒有罵了。」

金泰亨捏著方向盤的手一抖，以為他是在說自己的小號，可是哪個藝人會天天盯著電腦搜尋自己啊，還好的不看專看壞的。

一個anti有什麼好放在心上的。

可偏偏金碩珍歪著腦袋，小心翼翼地問他：「金泰亨，我考慮過了，可是我怎麼吸引你，讓你喜歡我⋯⋯？」

05  
金泰亨將他送回去後隔天照樣上戲，兩個人眼下不約而同的掛著同款的黑眼圈，在化妝時為了蓋掉花了好久時間，造型師疑惑的問他們昨天收工上哪玩成這副鬼樣子的。

一個不回話，一個尷尬笑著胡亂回，副導也湊了過來，聽他們說話，用捲著的劇本敲了他們兩個腦袋：「這樣就對了嘛，兩個大男人的有什麼好鬧彆扭的，感情好點，今天的戲可重要了，性張力！給我好好配合。」

金泰亨一化完立刻起身到床邊去待機，不想聽見金碩珍輕輕柔柔的笑聲，翻開劇本將注意力集中在那上面，耳邊卻還是騷亂不堪，他回頭朝金碩珍那瞪了一眼，發現金碩珍目光定定的集中在他身上，視線立刻交會在一起，金碩珍低下頭去，金泰亨看見他耳尖的紅慢慢的延伸到脖子下，他看不見金碩珍臉上的表情，但他想應該也飄著紅，和昨晚漲紅著臉扯著他袖子問要不要到他家裡坐坐的時候一樣。

他口乾舌燥，忍不住舔了舔唇，恰好有人給他遞了杯飲料，他想也沒想一口灌進去，沒想到入喉一片辛辣，又咳了出來。

「啊泰亨，你喝這麼快做什麼？這是導演怕你們尷尬準備的酒，喝一小口就夠了！」

「我不需要喝酒也能演得出來，上工時間喝什麼酒。」金泰亨咳完後皺著眉抱怨。

他咳得淚眼模糊，視線中一個兩個三個重疊出現的金碩珍朝他這走過來，他忍不住閉上眼，絕望。

酒意上頭的很快，他灌了很多杯水想降下醺然的感覺，正式開始時還是有種身體和大腦不受控的感覺，劇本裡只是酒後兩個人摸摸蹭蹭的，沒有什麼大尺度的動作，所以拍得還算順利，只是金碩珍手在他腰腿上碰啊蹭的讓他起了反應。

金碩珍在攝影機一離開就一臉尷尬的起來，因為碰到他，耳朵的紅就沒降下去過，金泰亨還躺在那不起來，等著生理反應下去，他難得看見金泰亨吃鱉的樣子覺得新奇，也陪他坐在床上，讓他不那麼難堪。

「還是你說要出戲抽離角色的⋯⋯」金碩珍和工作人員要了紙巾，替他擦額間冒出來細小的汗珠，小聲地說。

金泰亨撥開他的手：「是因為酒的原因，才比較⋯⋯衝動。」

是因為酒。他沉著臉起身，腿間反應還是沒有消退下去，他看了金碩珍一眼，他穿的單薄，剛剛磨蹭他的時候上衣被蹭上去，露出纖細的窄腰，他沒控制住捏了一把，白皙的肌膚瞬間染上了紅印，他就看了一眼，才一眼就忍不住興奮。

他沒辦法控制只好到洗手間去解決，出來時看見金碩珍在外面等他，酒精帶來的熱意已經全從他創造的出口消逝，他蓋上門到他身邊洗手，透過鏡子看他，語氣冷淡：「不要跟著我。」

「有沒有一點吸引到你了？」金碩珍也不怕他，笑意盈盈地問。

「你說的是吸引還是勾引？」他上下掃視著金碩珍的身體，視線停留在他的唇瓣上，「身體是挺好看的。」

不用觸摸，誠實到只用看的都會通紅。

06  
金泰亨不是主演，不用天天到片場報到，假日抽空回了趟家，妹妹聽見他回來了跑下樓來一把抱住他，才喊了一聲哥哥就按著心臟痛得蹲到地上，他把妹妹抱到床上，把手機拿給他看，相簿裡有許多他在待機時拍攝的照片，大多是風景照，少部分人像，也理所當然的拍到了金碩珍。

金微捧著手機哇了一聲，稱讚著他的碩珍哥哥好看，但相簿翻著翻著其實大多還是看金泰亨平時在做些什麼，關心著自家哥哥，又默默欣羨他能跟著劇組到處去拍攝。

他的妹妹心臟從出生就有毛病，不能跟尋常人一樣到處跑跳，大部分時間都待在家靜養，他摸了摸金微的頭髮，問他：「要不要我打通電話給金碩珍？想跟他說說話嗎？哥哥這點後門還是可以給你開的。」

「沒關係，碩珍哥哥拍戲很忙的吧？連哥哥你都好長一段時間沒回家了。」

金泰亨看他乖巧的模樣就心疼，給工作人員打了通視訊電話，讓他拍金碩珍拍戲的樣子，打過去時金碩珍剛好過了一條戲，看見工作人員相機的鏡頭對著他笑著比了個心，聽工作人員說是泰亨打來的微微睜大了眼睛，小心翼翼地喊了聲：「⋯⋯泰亨？」

這一聲叫得金泰亨猝不及防，又柔又軟，像含蜜了似的，他手一抖不小心就掛斷了。

「我還以為哥哥會因為我不喜歡碩珍哥哥的，看起來關係還滿好的。」金微鬆了口氣，「哥哥你從小就過度保護我。」

「你不要因為我而討厭或喜歡一個人，像小時候的那個鄰居哥哥，其實哥哥你不用和他分手的。」

在金泰亨念高中的時候，他和鄰居家的兒子因為上附近同一所學校常常膩在一起玩，後來他們在一起了，放學後會一起到他家，金泰亨卻發現妹妹的視線經常追逐著男孩，金泰亨很快的察覺到了些什麼，斷的相當乾淨，捨不得看見金微失望難過。

他真傻，還要生病的妹妹親自給他解開心結。

金微朝他笑，眼神相當坦然，金泰亨拍了拍他的頭，念叨了聲小丫頭人小鬼大，又輕聲問他：「所以微微喜歡的人哥哥也喜歡可以嗎？」

07  
他在家裡吃過飯後又回首爾，沒往家裡開，去了酒吧，金泰亨進去後徑直往包廂裡走，跟朴智旻要了杯烈的，悶頭就往肚子裡灌。

酒吧越晚人越多，人蛇混雜的，他也只打算喝幾杯就走，金泰亨叫好代駕經過吧台時朴智旻不在，他掃視了一圈酒吧，一眼就看見染了橘粉色頭髮的朴智旻，和一個男人拉扯著，身後護著一個人。

金泰亨撥了通電話給酒吧老闆，沒多久保全就來了，他將帽子往下戴蓋好臉，往朴智旻那走過去。朴智旻一看見他就像看見救星，崩潰地喊：「泰亨，快把他給我帶走吧，亂成一團⋯⋯老闆會殺了我的！」

金泰亨懷裡被塞了個人，忍不住皺眉，要推開時那人扯著他的衣領不放手，臉埋在他肩上小聲地喊：「有人在拍⋯⋯」

金泰亨聽見金碩珍聲音的瞬間迅速按住他的頭，將他埋的更緊，不讓人看他的臉，低頭扯著他往外走，一出來就罵：「你是真的來約炮的？一個人在外邊玩多危險你知不知道？」

金碩珍沒解釋，氣音弱弱的和他道歉，金泰亨一聽氣就消了一半，沒好氣地把帽子換戴到他頭上，快步推著他往車走，自己從車裡拿了眼鏡跟口罩戴上，將鑰匙跟錢一股腦地全給代駕，報了地址。

金泰亨從頭到尾手都沒放，緊緊扣著金碩珍的手，沉著臉將他帶回家，進門時忍不住回頭看了一直低著頭乖乖跟著他的金碩珍。

「要約是不是？給你找個技術好的？」金泰亨掀開他的帽子，將他壓在門板上。

金碩珍被嚇了一跳，胸口還在心悸，那跳動卻帶給他異樣的酥麻感，細細密密地朝背脊骨推去，一下子回不了任何話。

看起來就像是期待著有人對他做些壞事，心懷惡念的。

金泰亨沒等到他回答，嘴角開始向下沉：「你真的是去約炮的？」

「我沒有⋯⋯」金碩珍低聲反駁，「因為心情不好。」

「什麼？」

「我真希望你有一點點在乎我就好了，可是你還是討厭我。」金碩珍失落地說，酒氣染的他眼睛紅紅的，看起來就像下一秒就要落淚的樣子。

「我真的很喜歡你，我不曉得為什麼，明明你對我態度這麼惡劣我還喜歡。」

金泰亨心一軟，又有些無奈，他平靜的生活都被金碩珍給攪亂了，偏偏又討厭不下去。嘆了口氣，他捏了捏金碩珍的臉：「你說你喜歡我？你確定你分得清現實跟劇本裡的劇情嗎？」

「我也怕是被劇本給影響的，像你就不會這樣。」金碩珍垂著眼睛，「可是謝宸喜歡電影裡的誠衍，卻不會喜歡現實裡的金泰亨。」

金碩珍靠在門板上望著他，兩個人的距離越來越近，他攬著金泰亨靠近，輕輕吻在他唇上。

他顫著手碰金泰亨，拉著他的手帶到胸口，那裡跳動的又急又快，金泰亨明白他的意思，徹底敗下陣，輕聲說了聲，我知道了啦，主動加深了吻。

金碩珍雙眼染上迷霧，倒在他的床上，胸膛肌膚大辣辣地被敞開，被金泰亨粗暴扯開的襯衫鈕扣落在金碩珍的乳頭上，要掩不掩的，粉色的一顆正好蓋著頂端，和因為熱度而一片紅的膚色融為一體，金泰亨嚥了嚥口水，他雙手還制著金碩珍，腦袋裡閃過的全是亂七八糟的想法，想也沒想就用鼻尖去頂開那顆釦子，嘴唇和那抹曖昧的暖紅撞在一起，他像是觸電一樣彈開來，泯著唇像是在回味，對上金碩珍七分曖昧、三分戲弄的眼，他撲上去用力在金碩珍的肚子上咬了一口，像是這樣就能打碎金碩珍唇邊揚起的弧度。

「沒見過誰像你這麼可惡的，是狐狸嗎。」金泰亨看似是上位者，現在看起來卻像他被金碩珍引導著的，玩得團團轉。

「那你是小狗嗎，這樣咬人。」金碩珍被他逗樂了。

「你等一下見識看看誰更會咬。」金泰亨低下頭貼近他的耳，吻了吻他的耳垂，低聲靠在金碩珍的耳畔邊說。

金碩珍濕淋淋的，熱的他好像快融化在金泰亨手裡，全身的慾望都被他掌控，滾燙的要冒出泡泡，金泰亨手在他身體裡開拓，他吸附著手指漸漸的不滿足，金碩珍紅了眼，又不曉得該怎麼辦，只好忍著羞恥，埋在手臂裡，顫著聲：「再多，嗯⋯⋯你可以進來⋯⋯」

「是不是你更會咬？」金泰亨低低笑了聲，將人翻過來，分開他的腿，要金碩珍看著他正面進入。

「忍著點，是你說要更多的。」

金泰亨一點點推進，他擴張的很好，但金碩珍還是不太適應，像是要推拒他進入不停的收縮，裡面濕潤又滾燙，吸的他爽得頭皮發麻，他忍不住動了下，不知道頂到哪了，金碩珍輕輕叫了一聲，甜甜的聲線又軟又浪，腿忍不住緊緊夾著他。

金碩珍雙眼迷濛，耳邊響著都是噗噗啪啪的騷浪聲，還有他和金泰亨的喘息聲，金泰亨按著他一下一下地往深處撞，安撫的吻了吻他，又俯下身含住他腫脹不堪的乳珠，讓快感像是要滅頂，金泰亨一點也沒有要克制的打算，動作越來越重，他輕哼了一聲，很快的被金泰亨撞著到了頂峰。

射出來的白濁有一些濺到金泰亨的臉上，他刮了一下，當著金碩珍的面舔掉，笑容滿面的，相當滿意金碩珍在他身下變成這麼糟糕的樣子，又喜歡又憐愛，親了親害羞的人，換了個姿勢托住他的腿抬起，把滾燙勃發的性器又納入還在收縮著的小穴裡，讓他顛簸著在他身上上上下下的起伏，再用力地向上撞。

「太深了⋯⋯」金碩珍抖著，聲音隱隱泛著哭腔，讓金泰亨更興奮了。

金泰亨啞著聲哄誘：「你好多水，再深一點好不好。」

水漬從交合處淌出來，精液灌進去，又一起流出來。金碩珍還在收縮著，延續著兩個人都瀕臨崩潰的快感，死死抱著金泰亨不讓他退出來，淚眼模糊的。

兩個人到浴室清理乾淨，沒忍住又來了一次，金碩珍被年下的弟弟磨到失了神，身上被弄得亂七八糟，最後怎麼結束的都不知道。

金碩珍起來時還暈的七葷八素的，金泰亨不曉得跑哪去了，他顫著腿去梳洗，穿戴整齊後發現衣服的扣子少了一顆，昨晚被壓在金泰亨身下爽得哭出來的回憶在腦中鮮明了起來，臉上的熱度又開始上升。他紅著臉在金泰亨家裡晃一圈後，侷促的到椅子上去坐好，金泰亨的電腦開著，坐過去時手臂不小心碰到鼠標，從待機的黑屏亮了起來，金碩珍不想探人隱私，還是免不了看到亮起的螢幕開著的網頁。

金碩珍看見一個熟悉的帳號ID，他揉了揉眼睛，又看了一次，開了手機看一則很久以前這個帳號PO的黑文，真的是他。

金泰亨還不曉得自己馬甲掉了，拎著早餐和藥袋進來，看見金碩珍在他進門時愣了一下，笑著問：「太帥看傻了？先吃點，吃完我幫你上藥，第一次不曉得有沒有受傷。」

金泰亨關心的態度讓他心一暖，他們拍戲之後那個帳號幾乎沒再發過文，他想了想後問金泰亨：「這樣我算成功勾引你了嗎？」

「勾引到了，吸引到了，喜歡了，滿不滿意。」金泰亨沒好氣地說，「昨晚在不開心什麼？跑到酒吧不是想約炮是想找我吧？約到我了不開心？」

「我看到工作人員視訊時你旁邊有個女生，你們看起來坐在床上，我才喊你你就掛掉⋯⋯」金碩珍有些委屈，被吃乾抹淨了都還沒問清楚。

「那是我妹妹，他很喜歡你，醋可不能亂吃。」金泰亨揉了揉他的頭髮，剛起來的人看起來軟軟的，被他欺負到看起來一副縱慾過度的樣子。

金泰亨看他吃早餐，輕聲跟他說了他和妹妹之間的小故事，金泰亨也不曉得他會跟一個他討厭的要死的人緣份糾結成這樣。一起演戲，做了愛又在一起吃早餐。

金碩珍眉眼彎彎，笑著和他說：「不管機率有多小，你還是喜歡我了。」

「是，我喜歡死你了。」

金碩珍邊吃邊傳訊息給那個討厭他又喜歡他喜歡的要死的人，說：我發現你啦，笨蛋金泰亨。

end.

祝哼哼生日快樂，珍珍的生賀等著我以後補啊補啊⋯⋯  
其實寫得很崩潰，也很崩壞，不算是我原本腦海裡的樣子，寫的時候是大段大段的在刪，也一直想放棄，還好最後還是把他寫完了。


End file.
